Dress Robes and Dates
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Blaine Anderson, a Gryffindor, has a crush on Kurt Hummel, a Slytherin. With the Yule Ball coming up, will Blaine take this chance to act on his feelings? Hogwarts!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Dress Robes and Dates**

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's my second Hogwarts!Klaine fic. I really hope you enjoy it! Also, note that there are a couple Harry Potter characters mentioned, but I don't think it qualifies as a crossover, so that's why I didn't put it there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee **_**or **_**Harry Potter**_**. Both would be a lot less depressing…and a lot less good.**

When the announcement about the Yule Ball was broadcasted over Hogwarts, Blaine Anderson was in Divination class. He was peering into his teacup, trying valiantly to see some sort of symbol in the muggy lumps at the bottom, but failing to notice anything of use…unless you counted the fact that half of it kind of looked like a bunny rabbit…which he was not going to mention to the professor out of fear of her interpretation.

As soon as the message was broadcasted, however, everybody in the room abandoned their "work". The room was immediately filled with mutterings and giggling as all of the fourth year Gryffindors discussed their possible dates for the dance. After about five minutes of rowdy students and Professor Trelawney trying to calm them down, the class was over.

Blaine clutched his messenger bag close to him as he made his way through the courtyard to his next class—Fifth Year Potions. The class was taken in the dungeons and shared by Gryffindors and Slytherins, which never seemed to end well. The cold December wind ruffled Blaine's curly hair and bit into his skin as he walked past the large groups of students. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm, and turned around in surprise.

"Woah, dude, calm down, it's just me," Sam said, throwing his hands up in mock-surrender.

"Sorry," Blaine muttered, relaxing when he realized it was just his friend.

The blonde boy shrugged in forgiveness, then he and Blaine continued on their way. Suddenly, Sam pulled his fellow Gryffindor to sit with him on a bench near the edge of the courtyard. "Sam, what are you doing? We have to go to Potions!" Blaine exclaimed, pulling his red and gold scarf closer around his neck. Blaine loved winter, but the freezing wind gets to even the most snow-loving activists.

"Oh, come on, Blaine!" Sam laughs, pushing his friend's shoulder, "Potions can wait! We have to talk."

"About what?"

The blonde boy grinned. "The Yule Ball, dude!"

Blaine looked down at his shoes. "Oh, yeah. Right." He shifted a little, "Isn't it a little weird to have a ball in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament? I mean, I think the four school champions have enough on their plate already, never mind having to learn how to dance!"

"Come on, Harry Potter can do anything," Sam scoffed. Blaine and Sam were in the same House as Harry, but rarely had anything to do with him, personally. That didn't stop them from being on his side about things. The guy was a legend. Plus, one time he had stopped a couple of beefy Slytherins from beating up Blaine, causing him to be in Harry's debt.

"I'm thinking about asking Mercedes," Sam continued, not seeming to notice the students rushing past their bench or the cold winter air.

"Yeah, man, go for it," Blaine said. Sam had been pining over Mercedes, a fellow Gryffindor, for a while now. "This is a great opportunity."

The blonde smiled, "Yeah. I think I'll ask her after Potions. I bet she'll look so pretty at the dance."

Blaine nodded in agreement, glancing around him absently. He looked to his right to see a group of boys from Durmstrang. One of them, a tall guy with black hair and grey eyes, was staring right at him. Upon catching the Gryffindor's gaze, he winked and walked over to where Blaine and Sam were sitting.

"Hello," the stranger said when he was standing in front of them. Blaine looked up at him shyly. He was tanned, good-looking, and had an accent that the Gryffindor couldn't quite place.

"Um, hi," Blaine said.

The tall boy smiled, "I'm Eli," he stated, extending his hand, "What's your name?"

The shorter boy shook his hand carefully, "Blaine."

"Blaine," Eli repeated, "I like the sound of that." Blaine blushed. "So, Blaine, would you like to attend the Yule Ball with me?" he asked charmingly, flashing a brilliant smile.

Blaine felt a little awkward because he was still sitting while Eli was standing, but didn't think standing at this point in the conversation would be appropriate. He was thrown off by Eli's question. "Oh. Um…" Blaine was slightly aware of both the Durmstrang boy and Sam staring at him in expectation, but he had somebody else on his mind. Someone with brilliant glasz eyes and a musical laugh. Someone who he wasn't supposed to like. "I'm flattered; I really am, but…um, I'm actually going with someone else, so…"

"Oh." Eli didn't really seem all that upset. "Okay, see you later, then." He offered a wave to the boys on the bench and then returned to his peers from Durmstrang.

As soon as Eli was out of earshot, Blaine looked at Sam with a sheepish expression. Sam raised his eyebrows, "You're not going with someone else, Blaine," he stated. Blaine shrugged noncommittally. "So…how come you didn't say yes? I'm not gay, but he looked pretty good looking, from what I could tell."

"I just…didn't want to go with him, okay?" Blaine rubbed his hands together for warmth, staring at his lap to avoid the gaze of his friend.

Sam pushed his shoulder a little. "Come on, man. There's something on your mind. You can tell me, you know?"

Blaine sighed, "I know, Sam. Now's just not the time, okay?" He stood up. "We should get to class."

"Okay," The blonde said, getting up and following him, "But we're gonna talk about this later."

* * *

Blaine's healing potion wasn't turning out too well. Sam had spilled some frog's blood on his friend's textbook page and Blaine could barely read the instructions. His potion wasn't looking "foliage green" as the textbook advised; rather, it was looking more like "puke yellow"…and it smelled like the locker room after Quidditch practice.

Also, if that weren't enough of a problem, _he _was sitting at the table directly in front of Blaine and Sam's. _He _was right there, almost close enough for Blaine to reach out and touch, looking perfect as usual and laughing at something his fellow Slytherin, Puck, had said.

Oh, how Blaine wished he could be Puck in that moment. To sit next to _him_, laugh with _him_, look into those eyes and know that _he_ acknowledged you as a person. He would give anything to have _him_ say his name. And, not in a sexual innuendo way or anything. Literally, for _him_ to say "Hey, Blaine" or even "Blaine's such a weirdo stalker and he creeps me out", that would be an undeniable thrill.

"Blaine? Hello? Dude, your cauldron's gonna boil over if you don't add those sage leaves."

Sam's voice cut through Blaine's musings and the dazed boy quickly scraped the herbs into his potion before it made a huge mess. "Right…sorry. Thanks, Sam," he muttered, squinting to see the next ingredient and trying not to react when _he_ laughed at another of Puck's jokes.

His inability to create this potion was even more embarrassing than his distractedness, because Blaine was only in this class because he was such a good student. Even though Blaine was a Fourth Year, he took a lot of Fifth Year classes to better challenge him educationally. Actually, he had more friends who were a year older than him, like Sam, than he did of his own age.

Sam stirred his own potion, watching his friend carefully. "Blaine, what's up with you? You just nearly cut off your fingers, like, ten times. Why are you so distracted?"

Blaine stopped in mid-stir, causing the substance in his cauldron to hiss a little. "N-nothing. I'm just…tired."

"Come on, Blaine. Don't try and lie to me; you know you suck at it, right?" Sam said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not lying."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Well, you're certainly leaving something out. Come on." When this didn't elicit a response other than Blaine swearing at his mess of a potion, Sam tried a different tactic. "Okay, so it doesn't have anything to do with that Slytherin you've been staring at for the past hour?" Blaine turned to look at him in shock and guilt. "Wait, cancel that, the Slytherin you've been pining after for the past month or so?"

Blaine turned back to his textbook, trying to ignore the heat rushing to his face. "What? I'm not…" He glanced at Sam to see the other boy raising his eyebrows in a no-nonsense way, then spoke up in a hushed voice, "Was I that obvious?"

Sam stirred his potion, which wasn't looking that "foliage green" either. "Well, kinda, but only because I'm your friend and I notice things like this." He punched Blaine's shoulder in a friendly way. "Come on, dude, I don't care."

Blaine did feel relieved in a way, but he didn't want to continue this conversation with _him _sitting so close to them. "Alright, I know. But, let's talk about this later, okay?" he said quickly, under his breath.

Sam chuckled, "Okay, loverboy."

* * *

It was the day before the Yule Ball. The grounds were covered with enchanting decorations and the halls were filled with music. The students who would be attending were stressing out over gowns, dress-robes, and—most importantly—dates. Sam had asked Mercedes Jones a couple of days ago and she had said yes. Blaine was happy for his friend, but he also felt kind of guilty.

Blaine had been avoiding Sam since he had called him out in Potions class that day. Every time Sam tried to bring it up—no matter how re-assuring or forceful his approach—Blaine would either make up an excuse to leave or change the subject. He knew what he was doing was cowardly, and also not very fair to Sam, but he couldn't help it.

However, no matter how good Blaine was at dodging things he didn't want to address, Sam managed to get to him.

Blaine was in the Gryffindor Common Room, playing a game of Wizard Chess with Jeff Sterling, when Sam burst through the door. "Okay, Anderson, you've run out of chances," the boy with the large mouth said as he approached, "You are gonna talk to me, whether you want to or not."

Sam pointed at Jeff and he, along with the few Gryffindors milling about in the Common Room, left through the portal, leaving Blaine and Sam alone. "Sam! What are you doing?" Blaine exclaimed, moving towards the door that everyone else had just exited.

"Oh, I wouldn't even bother. I told Finn to convince the Fat Lady not to let anyone in or out for about fifteen minutes. You're stuck with me," Sam crossed his arms over his chest, "So, talk."

"It's not that big of a deal, honestly," Blaine started to say, but the blonde cut him off.

"Blaine, it kind of hurts that you won't talk to me. You know that, right?" The taller boy said, still standing stiffly.

Blaine muttered, "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not! If you really were, then you would just talk to me like a normal friend would!"

The shorter boy sighed, then sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. "No, really, I'm sorry, Sam. It wasn't fair to you for me to treat you like that. I just…don't think that it's really important to talk about, that's all."

Sam let out a breath as well, sitting on the other end of the couch. "Well, I do. I care about you, man."

Blaine looked up at him with shining hazel eyes. "I know you do."

They shared a look. Finally, Sam grinned. "Okay, so we're good?"

"Yeah." Blaine couldn't help but feel relieved as well.

Then, Sam broke the silence again.

"So…Kurt Hummel, huh?"

Blaine spluttered and Sam laughed. "It's okay, dude, I don't judge you. I just didn't really think that you'd go for a Slytherin. I also didn't know that you went for older men…" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Blaine scoffed, his face heating up.

"He's a year older than me, stop exaggerating."

"Yeah, I know," the blonde grinned, glad that his friend was okay to talk to him now, "But, seriously, why Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine sighed, "I don't know. He's just so…"

"Sexy?"

"What-No! Well…yeah…but that's not what I was going to say!" Blaine blushed again, "Do you want me to talk or not?"

"Sorry, sorry," Sam laughed, throwing up his hands, "What about him?"

"Well," The curly-haired boy didn't know where to start, "He's very handsome…he's intelligent and funny and he's got the prettiest laugh I've ever heard." At this point, Blaine forgot who he was speaking to, altogether. He was lost in his own mind. "He bundles himself up under so many layers, but still looks like he's freezing cold. He doesn't have many friends, but I've seen how fiercely he defends them. And he tries so hard to be the best he can be."

"Wow, somebody's got it _bad_," Sam chuckled as Blaine started a little, realizing where he was, and blushing for the umpteenth time.

The shorter boy bit his lip, "And…you don't mind? You don't care that I like a Slytherin?"

Sam scooted closer to his friend on the couch. "Of course not! I don't care who you like, Blaine. You're my friend." Blaine smiled at him and he grinned back, punching him lightly. "And, you know, as far as Slytherins go, Kurt Hummel's not the worst choice. From what I've dealt with him in choir with Flitwick, he's got a great voice and a good attitude, so I approve."

Blaine suddenly leaned over and gave his friend a hug. "Thanks, Sam," he said, letting go quickly, and the taller boy grinned.

"No problem," he said, "And, hey, I'm good friends with Finn Hudson, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Sam poked him, "Dude, Kurt is Finn's step-brother. I could ask him to put in a good word for you!"

"No!" Blaine exclaimed, looking horrified, "Kurt can't know that I like him! He'll think I'm the creepiest stalker in the world! Plus, I'm a year younger and quite a few inches shorter. There's no way he would be interested in me."

"Aw, come on Blaine," Sam started to reassure him, but Mercedes walking through the door stopped him. The last thing he needed was for her to listen to him shower another dude with compliments about his sex appeal, no matter how platonic it really was.

There was an awkward moment where they greeted each-other and Blaine sat there, fidgeting. Then, the short boy got a thought, "Hey, I thought you said no one could get in or out of that door?"

Sam winked at him, "I did say that, I didn't say that it was true," he laughed at Blaine's scandalized expression, "But you believed me, so that's all that counts." Then, the blonde boy ran after Mercedes, leaving Blaine with a mixture of amusement and betrayal.

**Coming up...the Yule Ball! Will Blaine muster up the courage to ask Kurt Hummel to the dance?**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine's first encounter with Kurt happened the next day, the day of the Yule Ball.

Blaine was in the library, looking for a book to help him study for a Transfiguration report. He found the book he needed, but there was just one problem: he was too short to reach the shelf. Hoping that nobody was watching, Blaine reached up on his toes, extending his arm and fingers, but it was just out of his reach. After a couple attempts, he was about to go find a stool or something to step on, when he felt a warm presence behind him.

Blaine found himself trapped between a body and the library shelves as the mysterious person reached up from behind Blaine and grabbed the book he had been reaching for with relative ease. He turned around to retrieve the book and thank the person…and then his heart stopped beating.

Standing in front of him, Transfiguration book in his outstretched hand, was Kurt Hummel.

"Oh, um…uh…thanks," Blaine cursed himself in his mind for his fumbling speech, but Kurt didn't seem to mind.

He smiled his perfect smile, "It's no problem."

Blaine realized that he had yet to grab the book. He reached out and took it, carefully, resisting a shiver when their fingers brushed. He waited for Kurt to turn around and leave, but was happily surprised when he stayed right where he was.

"So, you're getting your Transfiguration report done?" He asked conversationally, and Blaine tried not to get lost in his eyes. They were blue at the moment, and almost painfully bright blue.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I am."

Kurt grinned, "Cool. So am I. I actually came here to get the same book that you have. Maybe we could share it?"

The shorter boy felt himself nod, "Yeah, sure."

And then they were sitting at a library table together, books and parchment strewn all around. And Kurt was looking at him and smiling at him and acknowledging him as a person.

"Your name is Blaine, right?"

Blaine thought he might pass out.

"Um," he cleared his throat, "Yeah, that's me."

"Thought so," the pale boy smiled kindly, glancing up from his writing, "You're in a lot of the same classes as I am, right?" Blaine nodded. "But, aren't you a Fourth Year?"

Blaine tried to concentrate on writing his report as well, but it was all for show. He wasn't getting any real work done any time soon. "Yeah, I'm taking some advanced classes…"

"Cool."

There was a silence, only filled with the scratching of quill on parchment and the quiet mutterings of other students among the shelves.

Then, Blaine experienced a moment of what one would call a complete loss of control. Being that close to Kurt, talking to him, being overwhelmed by his cologne and his sweet personality…it completely overrode any coherent thought in his mind and suddenly he blurted out words that he hadn't meant to say.

"WillyougototheYuleBallwithme ?"

Kurt looked up in slight confusion, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I-I…" Blaine just gaped, wide-eyed for a bit, considering fleeing the scene right now and avoiding further humiliation. He couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Um," Kurt looked a little concerned, "Are you alright, Blaine?"

Blaine took a deep breath. Might as well go forward from this point. "I said…will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked slowly, so that it was discernible what he was saying.

"Oh," The pale boy looked a little stunned, himself. "Really? You want to go with me?"

Blaine swallowed, "Yeah. Like, more than anything." Well, maybe that last comment wasn't necessary, but it was worth it to see the blush that painted the other boy's cheeks.

"Alright."

The curly-haired boy blinked. "What?"

He looked up at him with his achingly blue eyes, "I said…yes, I'll go the Yule Ball with you."

"Really?"

Kurt laughed, "Yeah. Don't look so surprised."

"But," Blaine was in a state of shock, "Nobody else has asked you?"

The taller boy smiled a little, "Nobody but you. I was going to go by myself, but…I guess, now I have a date."

"Me?"

He laughed again, and Blaine's heart went crazy because he was making Kurt Hummel laugh…even if it was slightly at his expense. "Yes, you, Blaine!"

Blaine couldn't stop a stupid grin from exploding on his face. Kurt smiled right back at him, then seemed to realize something. "Ohmygosh, I'm going to be late!" he exclaimed, looking at his watch. He gathered his parchments and quill together and threw them in his bag. "I'm so sorry, Blaine, but I have to go," he said, "I guess…I'll see you at 8:00?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, you definitely will."

Kurt got that smile on his face again. "Great," he said, then seemed to debate something in his head. Before Blaine knew what was happening, Kurt had leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek. The Slytherin then exited the library, leaving a Gryffindor frozen in his chair.

* * *

"Ohmygosh. Do I look okay? Sam, tell me! Do I look alright? Is the bowtie too much? Should I go there now and be early or wait a bit? How's my hair? Did I put enough gel in?"

"Woah! Blaine! Calm down!" Sam soothed, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders. "First of all, you look great. Keep the bowtie, it's adorable. You'll leave in five minutes when I leave, so don't even think of leaving right now. And, please, no more gel. You're going to drown."

"Okay." Blaine sat down on his bed in the boys' dormitories, taking deep breaths. Sam continued to fix his appearance in a large mirror and tried to ignore his friend's panicking. It was actually okay. Since Blaine was so worked up, it was hard for Sam to get nervous about his own date.

"Alright, now I'm acceptable. Are you ready to go?" The blonde said finally. Both boys wore simple black dress-robes , except Blaine wore a bowtie and Sam had on a bolo tie.

Blaine shook his head, staring out into space with a slightly horrified expression, "Um, no, not really."

"Well, too bad," Sam shot back, grabbing his friend's hand and dragging the shorter boy off the bed. He grasped Blaine's shoulders and looked at him steadily. "Blaine Anderson," he said, "You need to relax. Obviously, Kurt likes you. He said yes. And, I know you don't believe me, but I didn't talk to Finn and nobody talked to Kurt, so he accepted of his own free will. Also, you look great. He's going to love you. Please, calm down and have a good time tonight, okay?"

Blaine bit his lip, "Okay. I'll try."

* * *

The great hall looked like an ice palace. Blaine thought it looked absolutely festive and wonderful. There were ice sculptures that looked like they came from _Edward Scissorhands_, cascading and shimmering curtains, lights, and lovely decorations.

Blaine was standing in the middle of a crowd, which had formed into two lines for the champions and their escorts to walk through. He hadn't caught sight of Kurt.

Just as he was about to accept the fact that he had gotten stood up, he felt a light touch on his shoulder and turned around.

The decorations had seemed lovely, but they were nothing compared to Kurt Hummel.

He was wearing black dress-robes with silver accents that triggered a light blue in his eyes. Instead of a tie, there was a gorgeous silk scarf draped on his neck and the front of his chest. His skin looked porcelain under the soft lighting and his hair looked so soft that Blaine wanted to reach over and touch it. Kurt smiled, "Sorry I took so long. I had to help my friend with a fashion crisis."

"No, that's okay," Blaine said quickly.

Kurt moved to stand next to him, looking over people's heads in front of them, "When are the champions going to arrive?"

Blaine tried not to suffocate at how close they were. Kurt's arm was pressed up against Blaine's shoulder and he was warm and he smelled so good. "Um, they're gonna be here soon, I think."

Just as the words left Blaine's mouth, the doors opened dramatically and the four pairs filed in. Kurt nudged the shorter boy, and Blaine laughed at his own accidental accuracy. First down the human aisle was Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies, next was Victor Krum and Hermione Granger, after that was Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang. Harry Potter and Parvati Patil brought up the rear. Blaine clapped the loudest for them.

The crowd then formed a circle and the champions started off the first dance. After a few moments, other couples from the audience started to join in. Blaine watched on in enjoyment and slight envy. The dance floor was just starting to fill up when the Gryffindor felt a hand grasp his own. "Come on," Kurt grinned, "Let's dance."

Blaine was stunned, "What, really?"

"Yes!" And then they were lost in the throng of dancers. Blaine couldn't see anyone but his dance partner, and he was so glad that he knew the steps from muscle memory, because his brain wasn't functioning that well at the moment. Kurt's hand was on his waist, he was only a couple inches away from him, they were moving quickly and _oh_ Kurt picked him up for the jump. This was nothing like the practice lessons with Professor McGonagall, where Blaine had been forced to dance with some girl. No, the roles were reversed and Blaine was completely swept away in the moment.

When the music stopped, everybody clapped. Blaine felt himself being led away to one of the tables, and he and Kurt sat down, breathing hard. "You're a good dancer," Kurt complimented, and Blaine blushed.

"So are you," he said.

The Slytherin drank some water from a goblet. "Next time, I'll let you lead, okay? Then it'll be equal. Does that sound fair?"

Blaine took a swig from his own goblet, "Yeah, yeah that sounds great." Sam was sitting with Mercedes—who looked stunning in a purple dress—at a table near theirs. His blonde friend gave him a thumbs-up and Blaine ignored him.

Kurt was staring at a group of girls from Beauxbatons, who had gone to the ball together in a group. They were all wearing gorgeous, shimmering gowns and flowers in their hair. Blaine wondered what he was thinking about. The taller boy surprised him by speaking his mind. "My mother attended Beauxbatons Academy when she went to school," he spoke softly, almost reverently, "That's the reason why I'm fluent in French."

"Wow," Blaine said, "What does she think about the Tournament being held here?"

Kurt shook his head, "I don't know. She's dead."

Blaine felt like a terrible person, "Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry!"

The taller boy smiled at him softly, "It's okay, Blaine. You didn't know." He turned his attention from the girls to the tablecloth. "She died when I was very young."

"That must have been so hard for you," Blaine said, gently placing his hand over Kurt's on the table and the Slytherin gave him a small smile.

Blaine wanted to change the subject, but not in a disrespectful way. "And…your dad? What school did he go to?"

"He's a muggle," Kurt said, then looked back at Blaine, "What about your parents? Not that it matters or anything, I mean, I'm not discriminating or something, I'm just wondering—"

"Kurt, it's okay, I get it," Blaine cut off his rambling with a laugh. "Both my parents are magical. My dad and my older brother attended Durmstrang, actually. My mom, however, spent her school years here, at Hogwarts. So, she really pushed for me to go here as well. I'm glad she did."

Neither boy had moved their hand. Kurt looked at him softly and then muttered, "So am I."

Blaine blushed fiercely and couldn't stop a delighted grin from taking over his features. A slow song started playing around the room and the Gryffindor felt a jolt of courage enter his veins. He stood up and offered his hand to Kurt. "Could I have this dance?" he asked in a dapper manner, smiling when the Slytherin giggled.

"Of course you can," Kurt replied, taking his hand and letting the shorter boy lead him to the dance floor.

This time, it was Blaine who put his hand on the taller boy's waist and Kurt's went to rest comfortably on Blaine's shoulder. They danced slowly for a while, surprised at the comfort they felt in each-other's company. Blaine couldn't help but stare in wonderment at the perfect boy he moved with under the lights. The blue-eyed boy caught the look.

"You think I'm wonderful, don't you?" he asked, and there was something in his voice that Blaine couldn't quite place.

The curly-haired boy nodded and spoke honestly, "Yes."

Kurt blushed and shook his head a little. "You don't really know me," he said softly, "You're…enamored. And, once you know what you've really signed up for, you're not going to like it as much."

Blaine looked up at him with steady hazel eyes. "I'd like to get to know you, Kurt."

"I'd like that, too."

Blaine took his hand out of Kurt's and moved it so that his arms were comfortably wrapped around the taller boy's waist. Slowly, the Slytherin moved his arms as well, placing them around Blaine's neck loosely. They looked at each other and Blaine spoke again, "And, for the record, today is the first day I've spent actually talking to you. And, you're even more wonderful than I imagined. So I can't picture myself getting to know you better and being disappointed."

The small smile Kurt gave him was like a ray of sunshine through stormy clouds. He felt like they were the only two people in the room. Slowly, so that Blaine had the time and option to pull away, Kurt brought his face closer to the other boy's. Once the Gryffindor got over a beat of initial shock, he moved forward as well, meeting Kurt's lips halfway.

It felt like flying.

They stayed wrapped in each-other's arms for the entirety of the song. Then, The Weird Sisters took over for the band. Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the night laughing and dancing and having a good time.

When Blaine stumbled into the Fourth Year boys' dormitories at midnight, his hair was rumpled and he was exhausted, but he couldn't keep a smile off his face.

**Author's Second Note: Alrighty! What did you think? As usual, AngelisIgniRelucent is wonderful. :) If you are looking for a good Hogwarts!Klaine, my sister just wrote one set at Hogwarts in the seventh book where Snape is headmaster and it's not a fun place. Go check it out; it's called "Blue Tie, Red Tie" by imaginess.**

**Please review. I love feedback.**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
